


Tsunayoshi The Sky of All

by Kaiilyna



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, Adorable!Tsuna, Adult!Reborn - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Twins, Badass!Tsuna, Gen, Gokudera's potty mouth, KHR, Longhair!Tsuna, No Beta, OC, OCisTsuna'stwin, OMC - Freeform, Powerfu!Tsuna, Sawada Takeyoshi (OC), Shameless Fangirling, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Swearing, Tsunalovemotos, We Die Like Men, another universe, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiilyna/pseuds/Kaiilyna
Summary: Here’s a particular story of Tsunayoshi in an another universe. He has a brother and he’s not the one we thought we knew.A lot of hidden secrets meaning to be found and unraveled.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! It’s the first time that I post anything on Ao3.  
> I want to warn everybody that I am French so if there’s any mistakes, I apologize in advance. I hope it will not disturb you in your reading anyway. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: The KHR is not mine but Amano Akira-sensei. I’m taking elements of the manga AND the anime. 
> 
> Enjoy! *bow*

 Chapter 1: **The** **beginning**

 

This story takes place in Japan, in Namimori, a small town.  
It was early in the morning the town begins to slowly wake up, we could hear the birds chirping and see them flying.

In a certain neighborhood we take our attention to a beautiful big house-like-villa...

A beeping sound was heard from a digital clock only to be stopped by a quick hand.

The hand then retreated under a bundle on a king sized bed.  
Little by little the bundle began to move and we could soon see long ombré hair belonging to the lean body of a boy or should I say, a young man.

This young man was Sawada Tsunayoshi or Tsuna for short.

And like every morning, he woke up one hour before his brother.

 

Tsuna's POV

Sitting up, I yawned and stretched my arms.  
I sigh, bringing myself on the edge of the bed and tell to myself: "Okay, I’m ready."

I pull my wheeling chair beside my bed and pull myself up. Wobbling a little I straightened myself and tried to walk some steps before sitting. While doing my step my legs gave out, as excepted. I was going to fall but I managed to take a hold of my desk, pulled myself up and sat on my wheelchair. Sighing, I couldn’t help but find myself disappointed but I needed to go on and began my morning routine, showering, then putting on my clothes and braiding my hair.

 

No POV

 

The room of Tsunayoshi was spacious with a king-sized bed on the side along the wall, his desk on the other side with a tv on it, a laptop and books cleanly stacked. There were two doors, one which was a pastel blue with little clouds on it leading to the bathroom and another one to the room of his brother which was white with golden flames on it.

Tsuna wheeled his chair out of the room to take the elevator to the kitchen and began cooking breakfast.

Hearing some noises upstairs he smile softly and sigh fondly shaking his head.

Footsteps could be heard coming down from the stairs and soon a teenager enter the kitchen.

“Ohayo Tsu-chan.” The boy said softly, he bending down to kiss him on the cheek. Tsuna smiled and said,

“ Ohayo Take-kun did you sleep well?”. Straightening himself Takeyoshi looked at Tsunayoshi. “Yeah but it was because I was tired because of that paperwork.” He said a morose aura around him.

“Ha ha well hurry up and eat or else you'll be late and Kyo-chan won't be happy.” Tsuna said with a sweat drop. 'I think that paperwork are his worse enemies'

“Right I'll be going then!” He said, only to be stopped by his brother.  
“ Ah! Wait a second! "

Takeyoshi turned around to see Tsuna holding two bentos, one orange and the other purple.  
Tsuna made him bend down to straighten his vest along with his tie and gave him the bentos.

" Also tell Kyo-chan and Tetsu-kun to come here after school ne? I want to test some new recipes.” Smiling at him, he turned around and walked towards the door.  
“I will, bye Tsu-chan Ittekimasu!”  
“Itterasshai!"

 

With Takeyoshi

 

Takeyoshi was walking in a quick pace as he was thinking about his big brother. Takeyoshi know that his Aniki is saddened by the loss of his ability to walk. After all he and their papa were saddened too. It was something that he was still mourning over sometimes and he knew that Tsuna hadn’t completely mourned his loss.

When Tsuna could still walk he had the grace of a dancer, he was not even walking, he was gliding, but he also was fierce, always walking with his head held high like a lion king. Graceful and and confident. Takeyoshi and Iemitsu swore to protect their Tuna-fish, because they already lost the Mother of the house, Nana Sawada, they decided that whether he he could walk or not Tsuna was still their Angel and nothing could change that.

For their protection, Iemitsu had installed a lot of hidden weapons in the house and outside; he even told Takeyoshi about the mafia and trained him in martial arts and self-defense as much as he could when he was in Japan.

Snapping out of his thought as he arrived in front of his school, he entered the school and walked toward the student council room.  
After sitting and doing his paperwork he heard a knock and he told the person to enter knowing that only two people were that early inside the school beside himself.

"Sawada Takeyoshi.” A young man, with black hair and blue/gray eyes said standing in front of him. He was wearing the standards white button up shirt and blacks slacks and shoes but he was also wearing a coat hanging on his shoulders with a red armband on it. “Ohayo, Kyoya.” He was staring at him silently only to just grunt at him. “Tsu-chan would like it if you and Tetsuya could come home with me after school, he wanted to try new recipes." Nodding, Hibari Kyoya or better known as 'The Demon Prefect' turned around, his cloak fluttering around him in all his glory and went in the DC office.

'The other students will soon enter the school I should go.' and with that as his final thoughts, Takeyoshi went to his class, ready for his first lesson.


	2. Reborn!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slooooooow Updates. Being a student-nurse, I don't really have lot of time to update even though I love this story.  
> And I am happy to say that i passed all my exams for this semester. I never thought that I would cry from relief, but I, for the first time in my life, cried out of relief.  
> Anyway, thank you all for the kudos! Don't hesitate to comment!

**Chapter 2: Reborn!**

_Tsunayoshi's POV_

Tsunayoshi was currently watching the TV, watching a show about cooking, when suddenly his phone rang.

" Moshi Moshi?"

"Tsuuuuuuuu-chaaaan!!!!"

"Ah! Ciao papa! How are you?"

" I'm fine my little Tuna-fish, listen, I wanted to tell you that your grandfather and I decided to send a home tutor who's also a great friend of ours by the way."

"- Really? A home tutor, why? When is he supposed to arrive?"

"A home tutor for Take-kun. He's supposed to arrive either today late afternoon or tomorrow morning!"  _He said happiness in his voice, only to be met with silence. "..."_

" Tsu-chan? You're still here? Do you here me?"

"And can I know, WHY DID'NT YOU THINK OF TELLING ME ALL OF THIS SOONER OTOU-SAN! I didn't prepare anything to welcome him! Mou~"

" I'm sorry Tsu-chan"  _he said sheepishly_ " it's just that I got so busy that I forgot about it, well right until now."

"Seriously papa you're such an airhead that one day you will forget your own head, seriously!" Tsunayoshi said huffing.  _(see AN at the end)_

"Maa~ Don't say that Tuna-fish!"

" Well now that I know that we are waiting for someone I have to prepare the dinner for the three of us.

" Alright my little Tenshi bye bye!" _Iemitsu chirped happily_.

" Bye papa, take care!"  _sighing Tsuna put his phone in his pocket and looked at his wheelchair._ "Well, I believe I got something to do now."

* * *

 

Takeyoshi was on the rooftop eating with his friend of the disciplinary committee who was napping in a slightly shadowed corner and his assistant who was quietly eating his bento while reading his notes.

'I have the feeling that something going to happen and really soon too...' Takeyoshi thought shivering a little.

" Takeyoshi-san what do you have on your mind?" Asked Kusakabe having noticed him stopping eating. Kyoya shifted to look at Takeyoshi with slightly open eyes. 

"I just have a feeling that something is about to happen that's all. And to tell you the truth, I'm not sure if it's something good or not."

"Hn." Hibari closed his eyes again, no need to be distressed when nothing was happening at the moment.

During all this time, there was an infant currently hidden in a tree nearby was watching them, with binoculars, thinking ' His Hyper Intuition seems to be acting up but that's not enough.'

 

* * *

Later, in the afternoon, Takeyoshi and Kyoya entered the Sawada household.

" Tadaïma Tsu-chan!, Kyoya's here!"

"Hn."

"Okaerinasaï! Kyo-chan too! It's good to see you here. I was thinking that you couldn't come today."

"Hn, you know that I will always come to see you Usagi especially when you ask for me."  _he said looking straight into his eyes. Tsunayoshi just smiled, delighted by this honest declaration, said so fiercely by the usually calm and emotionless teen._

 "Alright then, let's go in the living room I have something to tell you, especially to you Take-kun."

"Sure." _Takeyoshi nodded._

After making themselves comfortable on the couch, Tsuna began: " Papa called today."

"Oh? And what did he call for?"

"Well, papa said that Nonno (Not a typo it's supposed to be grandfather in Italian if not then blame google translate lol) and him sent a friend, a home tutor for you. He should either be there today or tomorrow morning." _Tsunayoshi said looking at him with a little smile._

" What! But why? Doesn't Dad know that I don't require a home tutor? I mean I have A on the majority on my exams!" _He argued his voice raised even so slightly._

 

        _**~Driiiing~**_

 

"Kyo-chan can you go check who's at the door please? It may be the home tutor."

"Hn, I'll open it." Kyoya opened the door and looked in front of him, seeing nothing he let his eyes drift to the ground.

I would be lying when I say that he was still emotionless.

His eyes had widened slightly and he was pretty surprised to see an infant wearing a black suit, a white shirt under it, a black fedora with an orange strip and a yellow pacifier being the only dash of color on the toddler. But what was really strange was a green chameleon with huge round yellow eyes blinking ever so slowly up at anyone staring at it. "Ciaossu~! The infant said. The chameleon never moved except for it's slow blinking. Blinking back Hibari breathed through his nose and said " Follow me." Turning on hisnheels not caring if he was actually following or not, going back to the living room.

 

* * *

 

 

Reborn POV

When I rang the bell, I was not excepting that a black-haired teenager would be answering the door but I greet him anyway: "Ciaossu!" When he answers me with a grunt, I couldn't help but think that he was really similar to the first Vongola cloud guardian, Alaude.

So, I just follow him, knowing that I wouldn't get any more than that grunt. I saw that we were moving to what looked like the living room.

I saw two figures, two boys or a teen and a young man to be precise. I knew that they were Sawada Tsunayoshi and Takeyoshi. "Who was it?" Asked Takeyoshi, curiously.

" Hn, Akambo."

" Ciaossu, I am Reborn, your home tutor starting today"  _he said turning to look at Takeyoshi specifically._  

"What! Are you serious? And how do we know that you are who you say you are! Plus you are a baby! Do you even have credentials? "

"Takeyoshi stop being rude. He's our guest and Papa's friend after all."Tsunayoshi said sternly.

\- I'm sorry Tsu-chan but, he's a baby! Plus, we don't have any proof on what he's saying! "

Hearing this, Reborn smirked and couldn't help but be pleased. ' _Good, never trust anyone that you never met before, you don't know what could happen._ ' he showed a letter with Iemitsu's writing and signature on it. Takeyoshi looked at the letter with an analysing stare narrowing his eyes slightly. After a minutes or two of silence he said, " Sorry but I still won't believe it, for all we know it could be false."

' _Oh? Good, this future student of mine is not a baka, very good, a_ _lways ask for proof and even then you got to check it '_ I took out my Leon phone and dialed a number putting it on speaker.

After two rings the line was picked up "Iemitsu." I said not even letting him the time to greet me first.

"Ah Reborn! Did you arrive safely? Are you already in the house?"

"Urusaï Baka-Mitsu. Your son was asking for proof so I gave him one." I said and then hang up cutting Iemitsu off. I looked back at Takeyoshi. 

Sighing, he said reluctantly "Alright I believe you when you say that you're dad's friend but I still don't believe you about being my home tutor. A home tutor that I don't even need anyway. You're just a baby!"

"Don't you forget that he is papa's friend we have to treat him properly." Tsunayoshi rebuking him softly but sternly. He then turns to me and say:" I am sorry for my brother's behavior. I am Sawada Tsunayoshi and this is my little brother Takeyoshi and Hibari Kyoya."

I jumped on the couch near him to observe him. Tsunayoshi, who was the oldest, was slim, he has a gorgeous and slightly feminine face, golden with a hint of orange tinted eyes shaped like a cat's. Long silky ombre hair put in a single braid, giving him a androgynous look.

His brother, Takeyoshi has blonde spiky hair with a bang between his eyes almost reaching the tip of his nose. He has deep blue eyes that are narrower than Tsuna's and sharper traits despite the slight baby fat on his face. He was of average height and was lean with discreet but still there muscles.

And then there was Hibari, a tall young man with a toned body, black hair reaching the nape of his neck and bangs on his forehead, narrow grey-blue piercing eyes, a sharp face but handsome for his age.

 

**No POV**

The thing that Reborn was not excepting was being picked up by slender warm hands and bought onto warm lap. Looking up he saw Tsunayoshi smiling down at him. Reborn suppressed a sudden and unexplained blush wanting nothing more but explode on his cheeks. "What are you doing Tsunayoshi?"

"I'm holding you of course, plus I think that you're cute Reborn-chan." If Reborn was a normal person he would have choked or blushed but he was not normal, he was the strongest hitman damn it!Takeyoshi couldn't help but snicker in the background while Hibari was smirking, looking at the scene going on in front of him.

After a moment, Tsuna told them that it was dinner time. Kyoya stood up from his seat a the end of the couch and went toward Tsunayoshi.

'Hm? What is he doing?' thought Reborn. Suddenly, Hibari bent down and lifted Tsuna in his arms carefully and bought him to a wheeling-chair that he didn't see before, being so focused on the siblings he did not observe his surroundings more than he should.

"Arigato Kyo-chan. " Tsunayoshi said smiling, he kept Reborn on his lap and went toward the kitchen where the dinner was already on the table waiting for them.

"Alright, let's dig in!" Tsuna said.

It was not needed to be told twice before Kyoya and Takeyoshi began to eat (more like wolfing down for Takeyoshi) but not before a small round of "Ittadakimasu" rang in the air.

"Take-kun slow down the food will not go away you know."Tsuna said chuckling

"Yeah but it's sooooo good! And you know how Up get when I eat good food!" With Hibari agreeing with a nid of his head. At these comments Reborn took a bite of his food and froze. It was simply heaven even the chef in Vongola couldn't cook that well and they were world renowned chefs!

"I want a second please Tsu-chan!" Takeyoshi said going a little puppy eyed. "Haha, okay, okay, you too Kyo-chan? Ren-chan?"  _Tsuna said turning toward Hibari, getting a grunt he turned to Reborn._

"Yes and why do you call me Ren-chan?"  _he said hiding wanting to clear his confusion._

"Well your name is Reborn and you're Italian it would be Renato right? That's why I call you Ren-chan" he said smiling slightly. After their second round of food binging, Tsuna stacked all the plates together.

"Well I am going to wash the dishes." But then Reborn said: "You already did dinner so let them wash the dishes."

"Akambo's right Usagi, you're doing too much. Go rest." Kyoya said surprisingly.

"Alright, then I'm going to take a shower, Ren-chan you can go watch the TV if you want."

After being sure that Tsunayoshi couldn't hear them Reborn talked to Takeyoshi and Kyoya about the mafia, Vongola and the guardians. He was surprised when Kyoya was not even phased by the news.

Accepting his role Kyoya decided that it was time to go home. After talking about the tortu-I mean training that Takeyoshi would go through, they went upstairs to stay with Tsunayoshi.

They stopped in front of Tsunayoshi's bedrooms door. They knocked, hearing a 'Come in!' they walked inside the room.

Tsuna was sitting on his bed dressed in a oversized but obviously comfortable sweatshirt that reached his thighs and loose shorts that were slightly hidden underneath, he also had put his hair up in a simple bun for the night. He was simply the picture of comfort.

"Hey, I was talking with Tetsu-kun on the phone and he said that he will come next time because he had his patrol tonight."

Nodding, Takeyoshi walked to the bed and sat beside him, placing Reborn on the comfortable mattress near them. Tsunayoshi took Reborn, who didn't protest, and placed him between the two of them. They watched a movie about transforming vehicles until Tsuna fell asleep against them. Reborn managed to jump off the bed without even touching Tsuna and turned off the TV while Takeyoshi laid Tsunayoshi back softly and tucked him in the covers, kissed his cheek gently and tenderly before leaving through the door that lead to his room and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About this line "You'll forget your own head" because Iemitsu is such an airhead, when I wrote this story on wattpad before I erased my story by mistake it got weird reaction (at least for me lol) I mean we say it in French so I thought it wouldn't be so weird but it got so much reaction I was a little perturbed


	3. Transfer Student!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A New student fresh from Italy. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize once again for my slow updates. I was in some dark tunnel where I couldn't see the light. I'm slowly losing my faith in Humans  
> (-公- ;)  
> Anyway I would also like to thank any readers that come upon this story, any readers who take the time to read this story of mine and those who also leave kudos. Love ya all!

**Chapter 3: Transfer Student.**

* * *

 

It was quiet. It was strangely quiet.

It was too quiet if you take in account the disturbing arrival of Reborn in the Sawada household.

Only three days after the arrival of Reborn, Takeyoshi had began his training.  

 

Takeyoshi was currently peacefully sleeping like any normal teenagers when he suddenly felt a looming figure above his head.

"Wake up Takeyoshi!" _said a squeaky voice._

A squeaky voice that was slowly becoming familiar and becoming the beginning of what would be his nightmare. Feeling the imminent danger he rolled to the side, falling from his bed.

"Ouch! Reborn! It's only 5 in the morning!" _And looking closely at said baby he said_ " Am I dreaming or did you just try to HIT ME WITH A HAMMER! What is wrong with you!" He screamed at the end pointing a finger at Reborn.

Grabbing his new student's finger and bending it slightly toward the ceiling. Ignoring the pained whimpers of his student, Reborn said smirking:

"A mafia boss should always wake up early and be presentable at any time. And don't yell at me you idiot. A boss should also be able to detect any threat around him even if he's sleeping." 

This was now the morning routine of a tired and pained Takeyoshi. After all, you try sleeping peacefully with the danger of being hit with a hammer at any moment.

Muttering Takeyoshi stood up and went in the bathroom.

* * *

While Takeyoshi prepared himself for school, Reborn entered the room of Tsunayoshi to wake him up.

Entering the room, he walked until he was in front of the king-sized bed. Jumping on the mattress he came near Tsuna and took the time to observe him.

The sight that greeted him surprisingly made him feel bad because he had to wake him up. He just looked so peaceful in his sleep. His face was just the picture of innocence.

Taking breathing in he approaches him slowly and put his small hand on his shoulder, shaking him with incredible gentleness coming from him, the Great Reborn. "Tsunayoshi, it's time to wake up" he said speaking softly.

Humming sleepily, Tsuna turned slowly, waking up. Opening his sleepy golden eyes, he rubbed them quite adorably, even for Reborn (not that he will ever admit it even under the threat of death and that's saying something since he came close to death quite a few times) and yawned.

" _Ciao_ , Ren-chan did you sleep well?" He said with a voice slightly husky from sleep.

"Ciaossu Tsunayoshi, I had a good sleep. Anyways, It's time to get up."  Watching as Tsunayoshi just laid still for a minute and sat up. He jumped from the bed to the floor nearby as Tsuna lifted himself from his bed to sit on his wheeling chair, he then made his way back in Takeyoshi's room.

As he walked in, Reborn saw that Takeyoshi has yet to dress.  

"Baka-Yoshi, what is taking you all this time to dress up?"He said changing Leon in a gun.  " Nothing, nothing at all!" Takeyoshi said, goosebumps rising on his skin. " You better hurry, Tsunayoshi woke up later than you and he's already downstairs and making breakfast for us."

Going downstairs, Reborn found a chair with a lot of little cushions on it, he jumped on it and waited patiently for Tsunayoshi.   "Alright, you can dig in Ren-chan I made pancakes for you there's also _croissants_ and _Pains au chocolat,_ hot chocolate or plain milk if you'd like. There's also tea if you want some."

"Do you have Espresso?" he asked silently hoping that they did .

"Yes, I do but are you sure that you want some? The brew I use make it quiet strong."

"Yes please, I like to drink Espresso. A lot." (and just by saying please he had already surprised himself) Tsunayoshi nodded and went to the kitchen bringing back two cups of espresso and putting it down in front of him, at the same time reaching for a _pain au chocolat_.  

They continued talking and drinking their cup of Espresso until Takeyoshi ran in. He straightening his clothes he reaches Tsuna and bends down placing a soft peck on his cheek.

"Ohayo, Tsu-chan how are you?"

" I'm fine but  I think that you're going to be late Take-kun. Kyo-kun won't appreciate it."

"Tsunayoshi's right you have 5 minutes left to be on time for school".

"Eh? I AM GOING TO BE LATE! ITTEKIMASU" He runs out and slams the door.

" That Take-kun" Tsunayoshi sighs fondly "he forgot the bentos."  _he said shaking his head._

" I can bring it to him. I'm going in town to explore." 

"Oh? It would really help me." _he said placing the bentos in front of Reborn. "_ Here, take this thermos it's filled with Espresso, and here's a black bento for you. I don't want you being hungry when you're exploring."

 _"Grazie._ " Nodding his head at a smiling Tsunayoshi, he disappeared in a second, going after his student.

 

* * *

  **Takeyoshi's POV**

Meanwhile Takeyoshi was running toward his school.

"Kyoya will have my head"  I said muttering under my breath while I was running.

"Well you better hurry up because Mafia bosses are never late." Startling Takeyoshi turned to look at his new tutor.

 "Wah! Reborn when did you get here!"

 "I was there since you left the house Baka-Yoshi."

 "I don't have time for that! I'm going to be late!"

 "Then run with your Dying Will. "  As Reborn said those words he shoots Takeyoshi with a Dying Will bullet.   "REBORN !!! I'M GOING TO BE ON TIME AT SCHOOL AND MAKE TSU-CHAN PROUD WITH MY DYING WILL" Takeyoshi ran to the school like he had hell on his feet...

in his boxers...

_**Three Minutes later** _

Takeyoshi had successfully arrived to the school in time but he was still nearly naked and that just wouldn't do for the President of the student council to be in that state.

After finding a spare uniform to wear, Takeyoshi entered the room with just one minute to spare before the teacher, Dochiro Nezu-sensei.

Said teacher walked in and went behind his desk. He cleared his throat to try and gain the attention of his pupils. Key word here being: Try.

 

His students were acting as if their teacher wasn't even in the room, not looking up from where they were discussing together in clustered groups.

He stayed still. Stumped by the pure show of insolence from his students. Snapping out of his stupor after gaping at them for a minute or two he felt his eyelid beginning to twitch.

Taking a deep breath he turned as if he had no choice. He just had to take out his ultimate weapon.

He reached his hand under his desk and found the long metal ruler that he kept hidden. His faithful weapon. Gripping the ruler in his hand, he raised his arm. 

Takeyoshi having witnessed all of this since he entered the room felt a drop of perspiration roll down his forehead, as he raised his hands to his ears covering them for what was going to follow.

 

After bracing himself, Nezu brought his arm down armed with the metal ruler on his desk. He did it again and again for at least six times, each time a loud and ringing thud resonated in the classroom.

 

Ahh, Is that what the feeling of satisfaction felt like?

 

After a long moment of shocked silence, which his students spend by staring at him shocked, some with their mouths agape and their eyes wide, still covering their ears. He cleared his throat a second time, swallowing his satisfaction and then began to talk.

 

"Today we are welcoming a transfer student in our class, welcome him well."  

Nezu opened the door for the new student to enter. Standing beside the teacher was a teen, of average height, he had silky silver chin length strand of hair parted in th middle covering his head, green jade eyes staring from beneath his hair, but what caught most of the attention of the other students were the amount of rings on long slim fingers.

His uniform was in a worn in a rebellious way; he didn't wear the beige outer vest of the uniform, nor was he wearing the tie. His white button up shirt was slightly open showing a creamy white neck adorned by a silver chain where a silver skull was hanging and he had chain hanging from his skull headed belt.  He was the image of bad boy, the typical delinquent.

After a lot of squealing and giggling from the girls and glowering from the boys the class fell in silence again.  

" Introduce yourself please?" Nezu said in an insistent tone. He already knew that the new student wasn't going to do it by himself if nobody told him.

"Tch. Gokudera Hayato" he said with a slight accent a deep scowl twisting his face. He didn't let them the time to ask questions. 

Going to his seat he passes Takeyoshi on his way and kicks his desk. Thanks to his reflex, Takeyoshi managed to hold his desk to keep it from falling but he couldn't keep the weird feeling that he felt when he saw the glare that the new student had sent his way and was wondering what did he do to find himself in this situation.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH FUCK I'M SO STUPID! I thought I posted my chapter. GIRL! WHY AM I LIKE THIS????  
> I am so sorry!! That chapter was ready ages ago. Anyway see you another time! I hope that you still enjoyed it!


End file.
